


Cried

by charcoalscenes



Series: Backdated Publications [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humor, Kidnapping, Minor Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: The great dragon Black Mist steals the latest boon from that other dragon, Astral. The boon is not cooperative.(Posted to AO3 on February 2021 with a Backdated Publication date from when it posted to Tumblr.)
Relationships: No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist/Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: Backdated Publications [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983





	Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Actual publication into AO3 is on February 2021. This is an old piece I shared on Tumblr and wanted to post using this site's Backdate feature. More older fics will likely be added onto the Backdated Publications series, so for anyone interested in this piece or in checking out the others, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Written for the prompt "Things you said when you were crying."

This isn’t Mist’s first time kidnapping a prince. This is, however, their first time kidnapping a prince that another dragon has already kidnapped. Their cousin, no less.

Astral had kept Yuma for _weeks_. It’s their own damn fault that their hostage is getting snatched from right under their snout. And Mist had waited so long for Astral to finally let Yuma out of their sight. 

They don’t know why Astral was _taking so long_ in trading Yuma in for more loot. Heavens know that the kingdom had been more than willing to pay any price to get their precious Sunshine Prince back. Was Astral trying to push the humans to give them more, somehow – more than they’re even capable of giving?

Mist never considered Astral the brightest in the family, anyway.

With that in mind, they finally land in their own lair, a homey little abode underground, cavelike and cool and accessible only after zipping past a maze of tunnels that only they know how to maneuver. Large claws deposit the moving bag to the ground, and Mist leans forward, grinning and ready to greet their new prisoner and sure-ticket for more treasure.

Instead of his head, however, the first thing to exit the bag is Yuma’s fist, and it socks Mist right at their snout.

“Take me back to Astral!” Yuma cries out, blatantly ignoring the string of curses Mist hisses as they take a step back. “How dare you kidnap me! Do you know who I am?”

Mist turns, teeth bared and ready to unleash a roar powerful enough to knock the insolent brat on his back, and is once again met with the prince’s attacks at coming close and facing him, Yuma’s kick surprisingly strong for someone of his stature, and it momentarily makes Mist see nothing but white.

“What the _fuck!_ ” They actually do roar, then, more in the embarrassing pain that Yuma was able to cause than with the intent to blow Yuma away. They hear the boy grunt, though, which gives Mist at least a little vindication. “You little–! How dare you lay a _hand_ against me! I can rip you apart with just one bite–”

“Are those tears?” Yuma manages to interject and ask, and Mist _hates him_ ; no wonder Astral had kept this puny scoundrel to themself all this time – this is _just the type of asshole_ that Mist’s blasted cousin could easily get along with. “I… I never actually _tried_ to hurt a dragon before. I didn’t know dragons could cry! Did I really hurt you?”

“ _No!_ ” Mist shrieks, shaking their head to force out the stars from their eyes, and finds themself too mortified to even take pleasure in how Yuma’s face contorts in pain from their noise and how his hands fly to cover his ears. “Your attacks were _weak_! A mere human wouldn’t stand a chance against me in a true battle! You’re lucky that I’m choosing to keep you alive or I would have snapped you into pieces as soon as–”

Yuma’s foot flies up and strikes Mist’s chin. Their lower jaw snaps up at the impact, closing their teeth and unwittingly making them clamp their fangs on their own tongue.

Mist screams softly, backing away from Yuma even more, and closes their eyes to block the sight of Yuma _staring at them_ with a peculiar remorse, as though lashing out at Mist is hurting him more than it’s hurting them. Which, of course, it _isn’t_.

“Sheesh,” Yuma mutters. “I’m sorry…?”

When they finally come to, Yuma is, of _course_ , nowhere in sight. It’ll be easy enough to find him from scent and hearing, but for once, The Hunt isn’t something they’re looking forward to. It must be because Yuma had spent too much time in Astral’s incompetent claws that he holds absolutely no fear for Mist and could so easily find it in himself to fight back. Shaking their head again, they lurch forward, toward the increasingly more distant sound of footsteps, silently swearing that they’ll _teach_ Yuma how to fear dragons again.


End file.
